silhouetteclanfandomcom-20200215-history
OC: Duskcloud and Moonclaw
Name Information (Duskcloud) Current Name: Duskcloud Past Name(s): Moonkit, Duskpaw, Duskcloud Future Name(s): Unknown Origin of Name: She wanted to pay tribute to her mother. Nickname(s): Dusk (Prefers to be called this) Basic Information Sexuality: Bisexual Sexuality Definition: Both genders Clan Information Current Clan(s): Silhouetteclan Past Clan(s): Silhouetteclan, CrypticClan, OceanClan, Duneclan Future Clan(s): None Current Rank: Warrior Past Rank(s): Apprentice, Kit Future Rank(s): Unknown Appearance Description: Duskcloud is a monumental, herculean, malevolent at times, Panthera Uncia, she has a prominently argentite pelage with cinereal spots scattered over her behemoth physique. Scar(s): Scar above right shoulder, scar on her back left paw, torn right ear. Accessories: Grey sorta blueish spartan armour, a greyed blue leaf necklace, white leaf bracelets and blueish grey elf tail armour. || Family || Mother: Dawnlight (Deceased) Step-Mother: None Father: Bluemoon (Deceased) Step-Father: None Sister(s): None Step-Sister(s): None Brother(s): None Step-Brother(s): None Aunt(s): None Uncle(s): None Grandparent(s): Nightshade (deceased) Cousin(s): None Littermates: None || Mate / Crush / Kits || Current Mate(s): Lightfoot Past Mate(s): Icemoon Future Mate(s): None Current Crush: Lightfoot Past Crush: None Future Crush: None Kit(s): None Past Kit(s): None Future Kit(s): Unknown || Friends / Enemies ||Edit Best Friend(s): Icewing, shimmerstorm, stormpaw, northlight, patchleap, nightsong, silentwing, moonheart, darkclaw. I REFUSE TO REMOVE THE CATS WHO LEFT :C Friends: her clan. Past Friend(s): Everyone was always her friend. Enemies: None.. I think.. Past Enemies: Crowfrost Future Enemies: None. ||Skills|| Hunting: 7/10 Battling: 8/10 Swimming: 10/10 Climbing: 3/10 Forgiveness: 7/10 Cuteness: 6/10 Self-Confidence: 8/10 Belief in StarClan: 10/10 Belief in DarkForest: 9/10 Loyalty: 10/10 Jumping (Hight): 9/10 Jumping (Length): 9/10 Name Information (Mistlekit) Current Name: Mistlekit Past Name(s): None Future Name(s): Mistlepaw, Mistletoe, Origin of Name: Ask Bluefur o,o Nickname(s): Mist, Mistle (Prefers to be called this) Basic Information Sexuality: Bicurious Sexuality Definition: Curious about liking the opposite sexuality + their own Clan Information Current Clan(s): Silhouetteclan Past Clan(s): Silhouetteclan, Future Clan(s): None Current Rank: Mit Past Rank(s): Fetus? Future Rank(s): Apprentice, unknown (lowkey wants to be a med-cat) Appearance Description: Mistlekit is a diminutive, pearl, benign, alabaster tom of whom has crimson visionaries. Scar(s): None yet Accessories: Pink and green spring flower crown, a green sword, green leaf bracelets. || Family || Mother: Bluefur Step-Mother: None Father: Heronfang (Deceased) Step-Father: None Sister(s): Aquakit.. idek Step-Sister(s): None Brother(s): again, idek Step-Brother(s): None Aunt(s): None (?) Uncle(s): None (?) Grandparent(s): Idk Cousin(s): None Littermates: Many, || Mate / Crush / Kits || Current Mate(s): None Past Mate(s): None Future Mate(s): idk Current Crush: ??????? Past Crush: None Future Crush: I dunno Kit(s): None Past Kit(s): None Future Kit(s): Unknown || Friends / Enemies ||Edit Best Friend(s): Dovekit, Aquakit, Minnowkit, Bluefur, Friends: his clan. Past Friend(s): Everyone was always his friend. Enemies: None.. I think.. Past Enemies: None Future Enemies: None. ||Skills|| Hunting: 7/10 Battling: 6/10 Swimming: 8/10 Climbing: 7/10 Forgiveness: 2/10 Cuteness: 10/10 Self-Confidence: 10/10 Belief in StarClan: 10/10 Belief in DarkForest: 10/10 Loyalty: 10/10 Jumping (Hight): 9/10 Jumping (Length): 9/10 Category:OC Page